This Is The End My Friend (alternate ending)
by Salvo1985
Summary: lincoln commits suicide.


this is the end my friend

a lincoln fic (dark)

he sat on the floor of his room, staring at the barrel of the magnum. this was the end. his only friend, the end. his fingers touch the cool black steel. the great equalizer. he held the power of death. he sighed. and switched the safety off.

it was no use anymore. life wasn't worth shit. not without luna. luna. his sister, his best friend, his once secret lover. they had an argument just days ago...

"you never spent time with me anymore!" he heard himself say. "you're always with *HER*" she saw the hurt look in her eyes. "dude, i'm sorry. but she's my chick." -lincoln's eyes burn with hot tears. "you'er chick? YOU'ER CHICK? - WHAT ABOUT ME? WHY DID YOU TOSS ME ASIDE FOR THAT SLUT!" Before he knew it he saw her face of hurt turned to anger. and just like that she unleashed upon him. he felt her cold hard slap across his face. he felt his weight fall hard onto his carpet floor. and then she said to him...

"Fuck you, lincoln! don't you ever say shit about her again! at least with her i can have a normal life!" her voice cracked, as she stood over him. the rage she felt for him. he slowly looked up into those eyes. those hate gazing eyes. she wasn't luna anymore. but a stranger. his own sister, she betrayed him. "don't ever come near me again." she hissed. she turned and left him on the floor. ...

normal. what they had wasn't normal. but 10-20 years ago being gay or bisexual wasn't normal. sure. the gay community will argue and cry out that its not the same, that what he is disgusting. yeah. thats how likely they will react. not wanting to be compared by those who love a sibling in an incestuous relationship...bunch of fucking hypercrits. so full of themselves. crying out of discrimination or unfairness...

and where did that leave him? was he not in the same boat they were? no. not in their eyes. they were no better than the straights who saw them as evil. sure. it's easy to say you are oppressed. but when it came to his life style, his love for his luna it was evil. how could loving her be evil? when they themselves were prosecuted. but...that's the way society is... a bunch of fucking assholes ready to pounce on you for being different. and now his luna was snatched away by another woman.

he clicked the back of the gun. ...nothing really mattered. first ronnie anne stole his heart and then threw it away like it meant nothing. only to find happiness, true happiness in luna. in his mind, heart, and soul she was the best that life had to offer. he could trust her because they had real love. she would never betray him. or so he thought. he swallowed back a whimper. he was shaking as tears fell down his cheeks. it wasn't fair. life wasn't fair. life owed him a living. he didn't deserve to get hurt like this! he was always good to his sister. always was so unselfish. and he thought-he thought maybe...maybe he was finally getting his reward. he thought he finally found love and happiness... he slowly open his mouth. but he closed it. he swallowed and pressed the cool black steel on his forehead. ...soon he'll end this constant pain. soon he'll make her regret that she ever chose someone else over him. ...this was better this way. he could end it all and get a bitter revenge...he could only hope that god was forgiving. his trembling finger tugged the trigger.

good bye, luna. good bye sisters. good bye cruel world who constantly butt fucked him at every turn. fuck this world. fuck its people fuck every goddamn living thing on this mud ball.

he pulled the trigger. -there was a loud bang.

when the family rushed they saw the grousome scene their brother, son...laid against the drawer his body slumped. a gapping black hole in the middle of his head smoke seep from its forehead his eyes rolled back, blood seep from the gunshot. some leaking on the corner of his lips. the screams and cries of his beloved sisters, but none was more shrieking more horrible than luna. her baby brother, her lover...he was her lover...their argument days ago now hit her very core. she fell on to her knees. she stared with a blank expression. her heart, her very soul shattered. lori placed her hands at her shoulder. but she jerked her shoulder away.

no. no. no. this couldn't be happening! this is a nightmare! she was still mad at him, but the guilt was caving in and the more she thought back the more she thought of a horrible mistake she made. if she knew this would happen, she would have dump sam in a heart beat. "...this can't be happening...this can't be..." lynn was pulling her hair as tears stream down her cheeks. "no...no.." luna whispered. the world seem to be nothing more than white noise...she stared at the face of her brother...it was...sickening...and it was all her fault...she tried to think of what life would be like with out him. a life without...lincoln... she stared at the hand gun he loosely gripped. ... ... ... life wasn't worth it. before her sisters realized what she was doing when she leap towards him, thinking she was going to wail against his corpse

-it happen so fast and a loud bang sounded off and blood splattered upon their faces. their eyes shocked with horror as they saw luna's body laying against lincoln. her face pressed against his belly her eyes wide and lifeless her mouth wide open as blood poured. ...leni shivered and slowly looked at her dress...blood and brain matter everywhere. she looked at her two siblings who laid dead. in some twisted romeo and juilet fate. she let out a scream of dispair that filled lincoln's room, down the halls and down the living room. their parents ran up the stairs asking what was wrong before they both shared a scream of utter horror. rita screamed. and kept screaming. screaming so loud screaming til her throat became sore.

after that, the loud house became silent. save for the soft sobs of a broken family.

THE END


End file.
